Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers
by MrsS
Summary: When Olivia’s ex turns up and stirs up old feelings within her how will this effect her blossoming but secret relationship with Casey? CO. Rating for sexual content. Please read and review.
1. Back Around

**Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers**

**Summary:** **When Olivia's ex turns up and stirs up old feelings within her how will this effect her blossoming but secret relationship with Casey? CO.  
Rating may go up for later chapters. This is slash so if you don't like it, don't read it. But if you do please leave a review!  
Mrs S x **

"Morning Liv," Her partner greeted, looking up from a stack of case files piled up high on the desk in front of him.

Olivia Benson smiled. "Hey Elliot." She headed for her own desk, taking off her coat first and draping it over the back of her chair. "How are you this morning?" She asked, settling into the usual, comforting relationship she had with her partner of the previous eight years.

"I'm good." Elliot smiled, making eye contact with her partner and close friend. "And you?"

Olivia smiled too. "I'm very good, thank you." She replied, a glow radiating from her cheeks, which the detective in Elliot was instantly suspicious about but he knew eventually Olivia would reveal all. After all these years they could trust each other with everything, even their lives.

* * *

Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak climbed out of her king size bed with a smile plastered across her beautiful face. She folded the bedclothes back and smoothed out the white sheets. As she did so, memories of the previous night came flooding back and the strawberry blonde's smile intensified. As she headed for the bathroom to shower she could still feel Olivia on her skin and she was loath to wash it away but she knew they would have more nights like this to come.

Casey slid out of her lavender coloured negligee and climbed under the hot spray of the shower, tilting her head back as she let the water cascade down her slender body.

Within half an hour the ADA was dressed in a tailored dark grey suit and baby blue blouse, topped off with killer black knee length boots. There was a chance that her and Olivia's professional paths would not cross today but she wanted to be prepared in case they did.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot had received no new cases that frosty Thursday morning so they worked their way through their reports. For the most part they worked in companionable silence but occasionally they exchanged conversation about what was going on in their lives. Olivia hated holding things back from him but she and Casey had come to an agreement; no one could no about their liaisons. It was hard enough for women to be taken seriously in their lines of work but they had succeeded and refused to let their sexuality effect their co-worker's judgement of them.

Olivia knew that it wouldn't change Elliot's opinion of her as person or as a detective but she wasn't ready to face everyone yet, especially when she and Casey were just finding their feet in their relationship.

* * *

Olivia was just saving a completed document on her computer when John Munch appeared in the squad room.

"Liv, there's someone to see you downstairs. Apparently he's been hanging around for a while." The older detective told her.

"Thanks Munch." Olivia replied, pushing her chair back and heading down the stairs. She wondered who could be coming to visit her during her working day. It obviously couldn't be Casey however much she wished it. She was in for much more a surprise than that when she saw who it actually was.

"Richard?" She called out in surprise. Her ex lover Richard Carlson stood before, looking a little older than he had when Olivia had last seen him but apart from that not much had changed. With guilt Olivia noticed that he could still stir up the same feelings in her with just one look from those chocolate brown eyes.

"Liv." He smiled, the gesture lighting up his already handsome face. Olivia tried to ignore the fact that her heart was banging against her ribs. She tried to think of Casey but summoning her into her thoughts was getting harder by the second and Olivia hated herself for it.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, her words coming out a little more harshly than intended.

"Not the greeting I had hoped for." Richard commented with a hint of amusement.

Olivia was becoming exasperated now. "But what _are _you doing here Rich? We've been over for a long time now, we've both moved on."

Richard reached for her hand but the brunette pulled away in time.

"That may be so for you Olivia but I want you back."

He locked eyes with her and for a few moments Olivia couldn't look away. When she finally came back to reality she realised, with shock, that she was falling for Richard's old charms again. She took a step back, to distance her from him and her feelings.

"Richard, I have to go. You probably shouldn't visit me here at work, okay." She was already turning to leave when he replied.

"Whatever you want Liv, but I'm not giving up till I get what I want."

* * *

"Are you okay, Liv?" Elliot asked, looking up with concern as Olivia entered the squad room. He could tell that there was something up with his partner.

"I think so." Olivia said, taking a few moments to piece her thoughts together. She needed to confide in some and she trusted Elliot, it would be much simpler to talk to him about this than it would be with Casey. "My ex boyfriend just turned up."

"Oh." Elliot replied, turning to face her now. "Go on…" He urged.

Olivia placed her hands in her lap and clasped her fingers together.

"He wants me back." She said simply.

"Ah, and I guess you don't feel the same way."

Olivia shook her head but stopped mid movement. "I don't honestly know, El."

"But, unless I'm wrong, you're not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?"

Olivia sighed, she wasn't ready to talk to anyone about this yet and she hated lying to Elliot.

"No, no I'm not but I still don't know what to do."

At that moment Cragen appeared and Elliot and Olivia went back to work. Detective Stabler had the unsettling feeling that more was going on than Olivia was telling him.


	2. No Strings Attached

**Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers  
Chapter Two**

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter. More will be coming your way soon. Please review. This story is now rated M for sexual content.  
Mrs S x**

By the end of the working the only thing Olivia Benson really wanted to do was to immerse herself in a hot bath before crawling into her bed for an early night. Alone. This had not been the plan twelve hours ago when she had slipped out of Casey Novak's warm bed and her equally warm arms but so much had changed since then. Olivia blamed Richard but she knew the feelings were really directed inwardly.

When she left the office she found the ADA waiting for her and conflicting emotions overwhelmed her again.

"Hello Casey," She said, affecting what she hoped was a normal tone of voice.

"Hey Liv." Casey smiled, everything about her outward appearance seemed the same but her eyes were darkening rapidly with desire for the woman before her.

"What can I do for you?" Olivia asked, watching the redhead's eyes sparkle dangerously.

"I need to talk to you about a case." Casey told her, moving away from the other detectives who were loitering around.

"I hope they never put you on the stand Novak, you are a terrible liar." Olivia said, readjusting to her usual role around Casey.

She allowed Olivia a smile and then leaned in closer, her breath close to her ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Olivia grinned, Richard fleeing from her mind as she followed the younger woman from the building.

* * *

Two hours later Olivia Benson returned to her bedroom with another bottle of wine. She and Casey had already demolished the first, the dark red liquid fuelling the desire in their veins. Olivia reached out and handed Casey a full glass of wine, her hands trembled with desire as she took in the younger woman's naked form. The wine spilled for the glass, a drop landing on Casey's stomach. She took a sharp intake of breath as the liquid hit her skin and placed the glass on the bedside table out of harms way. Olivia climbed onto the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Casey's lips before lowering her head and licking the wine from her stomach, tasting the alcohol and Casey's sweetness.

"Liv." Casey murmured as she felt the brunette's tongue on her skin. She reached out and began to pull away Olivia's crimson silk kimono.

Liv smiled, her eyes growing wide as Casey reached for her. It felt good to be so desired especially but a woman like Casey.

"Casey," Olivia moaned in the millisecond before the redhead's lips touched her's. The sensation was taking her over and she needed the woman now. Casey pushed Olivia down onto the bed; she liked being on top and in control. She began to kiss down Olivia's body, sucking on her neck and placing kisses down her collarbone. Olivia moaned at every sensation, spurring Casey on. When Casey reached her breasts Olivia's hips began to buck uncontrollably. The redhead smiled, sinking her teeth deep into the brunette's soft flesh, leaving her mark.

"Novak." Olivia warned, guiding Casey down to where she wanted her the most. As the waves of her orgasm carried her away all thoughts of Richard were erased from Olivia's mind.

* * *

Olivia woke up to feel soft kisses being pressed against her neck and into her hair. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up in panic.

Casey smiled. "Don't worry honey, you were only asleep for a few minutes. I won't be offended."

"I can make it up to you." Olivia grinned seductively, reaching out for the other woman.

"You'd better, Benson." Casey replied, throwing her long hair over her shoulders. Olivia climbed onto Casey's side of the bed and began to kiss her, savouring the sweetness of the kiss. The moment was shattered when the phone began to ring intrusively. Olivia's first impulse, as a detective, was to answer but Olivia the human being wanted to be here with Casey.

"Let it go to voicemail." She murmured to Casey and resumed the kiss.

The moment was killed for good when the answering machine cut in, Olivia and Casey listened in tense silence.

"Liv, it's Richard. I enjoyed seeing you earlier. I know it must have been a shock for you, we haven't seen each other since the break up but I can tell the spark is still there between us. I'd like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night, to catch up. Maybe in more ways than one? Get back to me Liv; I want to see you. Call me."

Casey pushed herself out of the bed, not daring to look at Olivia. She hunted around for her discarded lingerie and clothes and headed for the bathroom to dress. Olivia sighed as she flopped her head against the pillow, she knew how this had to sound to Casey's ears and she had no idea how to explain herself.

"Casey, please don't go." Olivia begged when the ADA exited her bathroom. She longed to reach out to her and hold her but she could see by the look on Casey's face that this wouldn't be possible. "Let me explain."

"I'm a lawyer Olivia, I know when I'm being strung along." She said coldly but her green eyes were glistening with emotion; tears. Olivia knew that this was serious, Casey almost never called her Olivia, in public it was usually Liv and when they were alone they called each other by their surnames.

"Please listen to me." Olivia knew she was acting pathetically but she needed to make Casey understand.

"No, Olivia, you listen to me. I know this started out as a fling but I like you Olivia, more than I should. I can see now that I was nothing to you except sex without strings."

"Casey, that's not true." Olivia was shocked. Their relationship was based on more than just casual sex, especially recently.

"Prove it." Casey fired at her before exiting the apartment, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked away. Olivia didn't have the strength left to fight with her.


	3. Always On My Mind

**Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers  
Chapter Three**

**Thanks again for all your reviews! I'm really pleased that people are liking this fic!  
I will try and post one update everyday until this story is finished. It's likely to be about 10 chapters in total.  
Please keep reviewing. Mrs S x.**

Somehow the following night Olivia Benson found herself at dinner, sitting opposite Richard Carlson. It had not been her intention, in fact after Casey had left the first thing she had wanted to do was the call Richard back and scream at him for ruining her perfect evening. But Olivia wasn't that kind of woman, she had headed back to bed with the rest of her bottle of wine until she had fallen into a drunken stupor. By the time she had left her apartment to meet Richard for dinner she had just about numbed the pounding headache. She supposed the hangover was the least of what she deserved after the events of the previous night. Olivia hadn't seen Casey all day and except for a subtle hint to Elliot she had heard nothing of the redheaded lawyer at all.

"You look beautiful tonight, Liv." Richard compliment, placing his glass down on the white linen tablecloth. The restaurant was busy, the hum of people talking and the light tinkling of a jazz piano in the background added to atmosphere. Still, Olivia Benson's thoughts were otherwise occupied.

"Thank you." She replied immediately, before adding. "You've already told me that, Richard."

"I know, but I'm allowed to right?" he replied.

"I guess so." Olivia smiled, taking a tentative sip of wine although she had promised herself countless times throughout the day that she would never drink again.

"Olivia, I'm worried about you, you seem distracted." Richard said, and he seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment." It wasn't a lie. It wasn't necessarily her fault if Richard chose to believe that she was referring to her work.

Richard nodded but was not convinced, something else seemed to be consuming Olivia and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Thanks for tonight." Olivia said softly. "And thank you for driving me home." She told him as they hovered outside the door to her apartment.

"It's not problem Olivia, thank you for your company tonight." Richard said in reply.

Olivia smiled. "I enjoyed myself." This wasn't a lie either; the few moments where she hadn't been thinking about Casey had been enjoyable. She toyed with the idea of inviting Richard in for coffee but she knew where this would lead; her bedroom.

Richard seemed to be thinking along similar lines, he leaned down, his lips pressed against Olivia's. She let him kiss her but she did not respond. She could still remember the taste of Casey and Richard did not compare.

"I'll see you around." Olivia said, breaking away. "Goodnight Rich."

"Goodnight Olivia." He replied, trying to mask his disappointment as he headed back to his car.

* * *

Casey Novak had abandoned her usual sharp suit after her day at work and was now sat on a stool at the nearest bar to her apartment. Her dark denim jeans hugged her slim legs and her black camisole clung to her curves, accentuating her outline. She knew she looked damned good and that was the point. She wanted to prove to Olivia Benson that she didn't need her and any other woman, or man could replace her.

"Hey there," A deep male voice addressed her; it sounded familiar but not native to New York. There was a Southern twang there somewhere.

"Hey," Casey smiled up at him flirtatiously.

"Is this seat taken?" The man asked and Casey took her first proper look at him. He was wearing smart black pants a white shirt, open at the neck. His blond hair was cut short and five o'clock stubble was growing on his chin. Casey had to admit that she was attracted to him.

"No, go right ahead." She offered, grateful of the attention; the attention she wasn't receiving from Olivia Benson.

"I should be getting home." Casey finally said after allowing the mysterious man to buy her drink after drink. This wasn't typical Casey behaviour but neither was falling for her beautiful colleague.

"I can take you." He offered.

Casey shook her head, sending her long hair flying. "I'll be okay."

"I insist." He told her. "You never know what sort of monsters are lurking around a city like this one."

Casey's smile was rueful, she knew more than most but she wasn't letting on. She accepted the man's arm and let him guide her through the darkened streets.

* * *

Outside her apartment she looked up at him, her green eyes teasing him, seeing how far he would go if she let him. She didn't have long to wait; he locked his lips to her's, his hands tangling through her long hair. Casey submitted to the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her's. She pushed open the door to her apartment and they stumbled inside, still joined at the lips. The man's hands encircled Casey's waist and he began to slide them underneath the silky material of her camisole.

"Wait," Casey said, it was barely audible. "I need to know your name, I'm not used to doing this."

"You go first." He replied softly, still holding her.

"Casey." She replied. "Casey Novak."

He nodded. "That's a pretty name. I'm Richard."

Casey pulled away from him; everything was fitting into place now. It was far too much of a coincidence; this had to be Olivia's Richard.

"I think you should go." Casey said coldly. She hoped this was just a mistake on Richard's part otherwise this was just cruel.

"But Casey,"

"Just get out of my apartment! I'm an ADA!" That sent Richard scurrying from her flat.

Casey continued to her bedroom, removing her clothes and throwing on a baggy t-shirt before climbing straight into bed. She buried her head in her pillow and felt tears overwhelm her. What had she almost done?

**Sorry, not much CO this chapter but I promise there's a lot more to come! x**


	4. Desk Sex and Empty Threats

**Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers  
Chapter Four  
**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Hope you are still enjoying this fic. This chapter is a little bit longer with some mature content (as the chapter title probably suggests!) the next chapter will be up shortly!  
Mrs S x**

Olivia returned to work the next day feeling much better than she had the day before. Her dinner with Richard had been enjoyable but she was becoming more aware that her feelings for him were no longer romantic. She may have loved him in the past but the flame had died out long ago. Olivia still had no idea how she was going to win Casey back though, or if she would ever be able to.

"Morning Liv," Elliot greeted. "We've got a meeting with Novak about the Robertson case in fifteen minutes."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, just let me get a coffee and I'll catch you up." The detective tried to focus but it was going to be hard to concentrate on the case when she was thinking about Casey.

When Olivia entered Casey's office a few minutes later she barely recognised the lawyer. Her usually gloriously long and silky hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a black suit with a cream silk shirt and flat shoes. Casey could look effortlessly glamorous in anything but today's attire did not match up to her usual standards.

"Hello Olivia." Casey greeted a little stiffly but Elliot seemed not to notice. Sometimes the ignorance of men could be a blessing.

"Hi Casey." Olivia replied, glad that they could be professional and civil in public.

* * *

After the meeting with Casey, Elliot returned to the squad room leaving Olivia behind.

"Casey, please can we talk?" Olivia asked, pressing her back firmly against the door and bolting it shut. She tried to push the thoughts of what she'd like to do to Casey in this room, on this desk out of her mind.

"I think we need to." Casey agreed, giving Olivia a hint of relief.

"Richard is my ex boyfriend from way back. We broke it off a long time ago but he came back to the city and seems to want to win me back. He came here the other day and he told me this himself. The answering machine message was just him trying to get me back." Olivia explained.

Casey nodded as she digested this. "Did you take him up on his offer?"

Olivia hesitated but knew the truth was the only option. She was a lousy liar anyway. "Yes, I did. But not for the reasons you may suspect. I needed to make him see that I don't love him anymore and I don't want him in my life, my heart or my bed."

"Liv, I have confession to make." Casey cut her off, bursting to speak before she lost the nerve.

Olivia's eyes met with her's, she sensed the worst.

"I went out drinking last night and I ran into guy in a bar. One thing led to another and I ended up taking him home with me. It didn't get beyond second base because he finally told me his name. He was called Richard, Liv, and I think it was your Richard. There was something about his voice I had recognised but I dismissed it until he told me his name. I feel awful." Casey admitted.

Olivia felt her whole body relax and she smiled properly for the first time since the fiery redhead had stormed out.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes Liv, but can you forgive me?" Casey replied, looking away.

Olivia took a few steps close her. "Maybe if you grovel…" She considered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Olivia was pleased to find that although Casey's outfit may have been drabber than usual, she had still put an effort into choosing her lingerie. Casey's suit and shirt lay discarded on the floor and the redhead was led out on her desk, books and case files littering the once tidy floor. Olivia ravished her body, the black lace of her lingerie contrasting perfectly with the creamy tint of her skin tone. Olivia slid the straps from Casey's shoulder, kissing and biting the flesh before reaching around to unclasp the bra. Casey let out a gasp as Olivia removed the garment and leant in to flick her tongue over her left nipple.

"Oh, Olivia." Casey moaned, longing for Olivia to give her what she desired. As the brunette bit down on the redhead's breast the phone began to ring, startling them both. Casey reached out for the handset that had miraculously remained on the desk. "Hello, ADA Novak here."

While Casey listened, or at least tried to, Olivia slid her tongue down between Casey's breasts and down her smooth stomach, stopping to lick around her belly button. Olivia smirked with satisfaction as Casey's face contorted as she tried to control her body.

"Yes, yes sir, the report will be on your desk by this evening." Casey finally hung up and exhaled.

"It's official Benson, this is war." Casey said, but her threat was silenced as Olivia slipped her fingers under the black lace of the redhead's thong. However, Casey wasn't silent for much longer.

* * *

"You look much happier than I've seen you all week, Liv." Elliot commented when Olivia finally returned to the squad room. Her body was still tingling from her liaison with Casey. "Did Casey talk some sense into you?"

"Something like that." Olivia replied with a grin before she could stop herself. Elliot raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

Olivia's good mood continued all day and, despite how much she loved her work as an SVU detective, she could not wait till the end of her shift. She and Casey had some serious making up sex to fulfil. The thought of it made Olivia breathless.

When she left the station she was surprised to find Richard Carlson outside waiting for her, a bunch of lilies held under his arm. He smiled when he saw her but instead of wanting to melt into his arms, Olivia wanted to punch him.

"Richard," She began with forced politeness. "Thank you for dinner the other night but you know it meant nothing, I think you should go back home."

Richard shook his head with a smile. "Sorry honey, but I came here for a reason and I'm not ready to leave."

Olivia glared at him. "I know about you and Casey. How much were you thinking about me then?" She snarled.

"Casey? You know her?" Richard asked, the fact that he refused to deny it angered the brunette more.

"Yeah, I do." Olivia replied testily.

"And you're jealous?" Richard guessed. Olivia almost allowed herself a smile; Richard was clueless to the fact that it wasn't Casey she was jealous of.

"Goodbye Richard." Olivia said, turning her back on him and beginning to walk away. She needed Casey more than ever now.

Richard caught her by the arm before she could escape.

"Don't think this is over yet Liv, not by a long shot."


	5. A Proper Relationship

**Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers  
Chapter Five**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Chapter 6 will be with you tomorrow. I've decided that this will be nine chapters long.  
Please keep reviewing. Mrs S x**

When Olivia arrived at Casey's apartment she felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Less than an hour ago she had felt carefree and deliriously happy. She had doubted for a while that she would ever be able to win Casey back but somehow they had managed it. Now, Richard was back and trying to stir up trouble for them. At least, for now, he didn't know about Olivia and Casey's secret relationship. Only time would tell though, and it was obvious that Elliot was also getting closer to the truth.

"Heya," Casey greeted, opening the door to her apartment and letting Olivia in. Straightaway she could tell that all was not well with the brunette woman standing before her. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked, shutting the door after Olivia.

"It's Richard." Olivia replied simply, crossing the room and sinking down onto Casey's leather couch.

Casey flinched a little at the mention of his name but gave no other reaction as she settled down at the opposite end of the couch.

"What's he done now?" She pressed gently.

Olivia sighed, leaning her head back against the soft cushion and momentarily closing her eyes.

"He was waiting for me outside work. He's still determined to win me back and the way he was talking really unsettled me." She began.

Casey nodded; she knew how much it took for Olivia to admit this.

"Try and forget him honey, once he realises that you're not interested in him anymore he'll soon leave you alone." Casey soothed, reaching for Olivia's hand and stroking the brunette's palm with her long slender fingers.

Olivia nodded. She had to admit; it was hard to think about Richard when she had all she wanted within her reach.

* * *

"You're late today, Liv." Elliot observed when Olivia arrived at work the next morning looking worse for wear.

Olivia grunted something incomprehensible in response; she wasn't in the mood for this. She needed sleep, but coffee would have to do.

"Here, have mine." Elliot offered her his almost full coffee mug as Olivia made her way towards the coffee machine.

"Thanks El." She replied gratefully, sitting down in front of her partner's desk and sipping gratefully at the hot liquid.

"Big night last night, was it?" Elliot enquired.

Olivia smiled slightly. "Yeah. Yeah it was."

Elliot looked suspicious. "Anyone I know?" He hinted subtly, wonder if his suspicions were correct.

"Pardon?" Olivia looked suddenly on edge. Elliot leaned closer.

"Liv, we've been partners for years. I share more with you than I do with my wife, you know can tell me anything; anything at all and I'll support you." He assured her gently.

Olivia was touched by Elliot's speech; she reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Can we go for a walk?"

* * *

After buying coffee to go from a stand, Olivia and Elliot strolled around Central Park, enjoying the simplicity of each other's company.

"How long have you know?" Liv asked.

"About you and Casey?" Elliot replied.

Olivia nodded. It felt weird letting someone else know, until now their relationship had been strictly a secret but Elliot was like family.

"I've had my suspicions for a while to be honest, but I'm happy for you Liv. It's hard to find someone to be with when you do a job like ours, and like Casey's, I'm pleased that you've found someone who understands the pressures of what we do." Elliot told her.

"Even if she's a woman?" Olivia replied.

"Even if she's a woman." Elliot repeated.

"Thanks Elliot, that means a lot to me." She reached out to hug him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Elliot smiled as he hugged her back. "Me neither."

* * *

"You told Elliot?" Casey demanded later that afternoon when she and Olivia were alone in her office.

"I had to Case, he knew something was up. But I'd trust him with my life, he won't tell anyone." Olivia assured her.

"Okay." Casey didn't look convinced. She trusted Elliot Stabler too but if this got out her reputation would be ruined.

"I was thinking Casey, maybe we should come out to people. I don't want to live a lie or deny how I feel about you." Olivia began.

Casey looked horrified. She cared deeply about Olivia but was she more important than her career?

"Liv…" Casey Novak, who always had an answer for everything, was lost for words.

Olivia pretended not to be hurt; she had already known the answer before she had asked the question.

"It's okay, Casey, I understand." She said softly, and the worst part was that she really did understand.

* * *

After work, Olivia returned to her apartment and headed straight for the bathroom. From the cabinet she pulled out her favourite shower gel and went to turn up the hot water. A long, hot shower was just what she needed. On her way back to the bathroom she heard a knock on the door. She walked towards and peered out through the spy hole. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Casey standing outside.

She opened the door and held it back for Casey to enter.

"Hey babe." Casey smiled, brushing a soft kiss against Olivia's lips. The brunette was taken a little by surprise.

"Hey, I didn't know we had plans tonight." Olivia said, but she wasn't disappointed that the redhead was here.

"I felt like being spontaneous." Casey replied with a smile.

"I was just about to have a shower." Olivia told her and Casey's smiled intensified.

"Is their enough hot water for two?" She asked.

A trail of discarded clothes paved the way to the bathroom where Olivia and Casey stood under the shower, the hot water cascading down onto their bare skin.

"Liv," Casey moaned, stretching out the word as she tangled her hands in Olivia's damp hair, guiding the brunette towards her core.

Olivia grinned, enjoying making the ball breaker of a lawyer give in to her desires. She moved her head from between Casey's knees and inserted one finger, and then a second. Casey leant back against the wall of the shower cubicle, feeling a near climax about to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes and let the feeling overwhelm her; it was only Olivia who could make her feel this way.

* * *

Olivia had lent Casey a spare dressing gown and the pair of them sat on either end of the sofa, each holding a glass of red wine and exchanging conversation and occasional sweet kiss. It was almost like they were in a proper relationship rather than two people having casual sex behind closed doors. And neither of them wanted it to end. 


	6. Just Friends

**Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers  
Chapter Six**

Another knock on the door interrupted Olivia's evening but this time it was not for the better. She peered out through the spy hole and felt her heart sink as she saw Richard standing outside. She crossed the room and whispered to Casey.

"It's Richard." She hissed and Casey nodded, they both hoped that he would give up and go away. However, Olivia should have known better than to expect this from Richard.

Olivia and Casey sat in silence with baited breath for Richard to leave. Olivia sipped from her wine glass, but the alcohol did little to calm her. Why did Richard always have to turn up just when everything was working out so perfectly?

"Olivia!" Richard shouted from outside, banging his fist against the doorframe making Casey jump and nearly spill her wine. "I know you're in there Olivia, if you don't open the door, I'll open it myself."

Olivia and Casey exchanged a look. "Do you want me to go?" Casey asked.

But Olivia shook her head firmly, she wasn't sure if she had the strength to stand up to Richard alone, and she hated that he made her feel so vulnerable. It was the opposite of how being with Casey made her feel.

"Fine, I'm coming." Olivia called out, placing her wine glass down on the coffee table and heading towards the door. Casey pulled her dressing gown tighter around her body, trying to control her overwhelming concern for Olivia.

"What do you want Richard?" Olivia demanded, opening the door a crack.

"I think I've made that quite clear, Liv, several times in fact." Richard said with an annoyingly disarming grin. "Are you going to let me in or not? I wouldn't want to wake the neighbours."

Olivia groaned and let Richard into the apartment, knowing from the moment that he crossed the threshold that this was a very bad idea.

"Oh, you have company." Richard observed with a sly smile as he headed straight for the living area. "Hello Casey," Casey said nothing but glared up at the man. Seeing that he would get no response from the pretty redhead, he turned back to Olivia, smiling knowingly. "Sorry, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Olivia could feel a blush creeping up her neck to her cheek and she couldn't just blame the wine.

"No, we were just having a drink. You would be here long enough to intrude anyway." Olivia said, regaining some of her confidence. She dealt with sexual predators on a daily basis; a slightly crazy ex boyfriend was nothing in comparison.

Richard paused before he spoke again; it was obvious now that Olivia was no longer interested in him. He wondered what the subtext was between her and Casey. It seemed so ironic that he almost been romantically linked to the both of them. Now here they were both wearing dressing gowns and drinking wine together. It could be perfectly innocent but Richard suspected something more.

"Okay," He finally said. "I'll leave but before I leave town I want to talk to you Liv, just the two of us."

Olivia agreed, anything to get him out of her apartment.

* * *

Richard's late night visit seemed to kill the mood between Olivia and Casey. The redhead was worried about her relationship with the detective become public and Olivia was preoccupied with thoughts about Richard. When the two women retired to bed they kept to their own sides with no contact between them. Casey could hear the steady sound of the brunette sleeping beside her and knew that Olivia was asleep but however much she tried Casey could not fall asleep.

She stared up at the ceiling thinking of all the tender moments and those fuelled by desire that she and Olivia had spent in this bed. She was scared by her feelings for her; she had never felt this way for anyone before, especially not another woman. Casey knew she could risk their relationship becoming public knowledge but at the same time she didn't want to lose what she had with Olivia. She knew that things would never be the same between the two of them is she called it off, they had shared too much for them to go back to being just friends.

* * *

When Olivia awoke the next morning Casey was already dressed and was perched awkwardly on the edge of her bed, holding out a cup of coffee.

"Thanks babe." Olivia mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing up so early?"

Casey faltered. "I wanted to get home and shower before work." She stuttered.

Olivia looked confused. "But you always shower here."

Casey sighed. "I know, but I needed some fresh clothes."

Olivia was really puzzled now. "But at least half of your wardrobe is here." She attempted to keep her tone light but she was beginning to understand the implications of what Casey was trying to say.

"Casey…" She began but the tearful redhead cut her off.

"I'm sorry Liv, but I can't do this anymore. I really am sorry." Casey leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Olivia's forehead.

"Casey!" Olivia called after her but it was too late, Casey Novak had already walked out of her life.

* * *

"Don't worry Olivia, I meant what I said." Richard told her when they met at a coffee shop later that morning. "I'm leaving. I just wanted to talk to you first."

Olivia nodded half-heartedly; her coffee was left untouched.

"I know I've gone the wrong way about it, but I did come back here because I wanted you back and I wanted to show you that I still love you. That was before I realised that you had moved on with your life. I'm guessing you and Casey are together now?"

Richard's question nearly knocked Olivia off her feet.

"No," She said coldly. "We are not."

Richard looked surprised. "But I thought…"

"You thought wrong. She left me this morning and I haven't seen her since. It's over."

Richard almost looked genuinely concerned. "I'm sorry Olivia, I'm sorry about all of this." He leaned over and grazed her cheek with a kiss before leaving the coffee shop.

Olivia had lost both of the lovers in life, feeling dejected she headed back to work but her mind was elsewhere.


	7. Break Up Sex

**Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers  
Chapter Seven**

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews! Two more chapters left to go now!  
Please review. Mrs S x**

Elliot Stabler knew that there was something up with his partner that day but he knew better than to push the issue. He knew that when Olivia was ready she would tell him what was going on but not a moment before. The best he could do was to offer his support when the time came.

"I'm heading off now, El, see you tomorrow." Olivia said, wrapping a scarf around her neck and heading for the door.

"Do you fancy a drink first Liv?" Elliot asked, he hated how alone and vulnerable the woman facing him was, especially when he knew how strong she usually was.

"Thanks, but maybe some other time." Olivia half smiled and continued her journey out of the office. In truth she had no other plans this evening but she didn't trust herself not to pour her broken heart out to Elliot; she just needed some time alone.

* * *

Back at her apartment Olivia debated ordering in a take out but although her stomach was growling she did not feel at all hungry. Casey's scent seemed to hang around still and Olivia was beginning to realise how much she was going to miss the redhead. 

After flicking through the channels and swigging from a bottle of beer, Olivia was debating heading to bed for an early night. She knew she wouldn't sleep but she didn't know what else to do. She had turned the television off when she heard the tentative knocking on her front door. She prayed that it wasn't Richard with one last attempt to win her back.

Without bothering to check the spy hole Olivia opened the front door and her jaw dropped as she saw Casey standing outside. The redhead's hair was curled lightly, falling around her shoulders and framing her pretty face. She was wearing knee high boots and a short black dress, which just grazed her thighs and came to a sharp v, showing her cleavage. Olivia was breathless at the sight of her.

"Come in." She said softly.

Casey turned to her. "I know you must be wondering why I'm here…" Olivia nodded. "I've been offered a job in Seattle. It's a much higher position and considerably more money. I've been seriously thinking about accepting it but I held back because of you. I told them this morning that I've accepted, I'll be leaving next weekend."

"You're…leaving…" Olivia stuttered.

Casey nodded. "I know it's sudden Liv, but I really want this."

"Then go for it." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry that this didn't work out but I think we both knew that there were just too many obstacles." Casey continued.

Olivia nodded, fighting against a surge of emotion.

"You look beautiful tonight, Casey." She said softly.

"Thank you," Casey smiled, biting down on her lip seductively. "I thought some break up sex was in order."

* * *

Olivia didn't need inviting twice. She leaned forward and kissed Casey passionately while removing the redhead's jacket in one swift movement. Casey moaned into Olivia's mouth as the brunette led her towards her bedroom. Once they were inside Olivia kicked the door shut and pushed Casey down onto the bed, kissing down her collarbone and sucking on her exposed throat. Casey moaned and gasped beneath her, making Olivia all the more desperate for her. Olivia reached for the zipper and began to remove the beautiful dress, desire making her fingers shake. Beneath the dress Casey was wearing a deep green satin bra and thong, which looked beautiful against her creamy skin and with her red hair. Olivia effortlessly removed Casey's bra and began to kiss down between her breasts, avoiding Casey's hardened nipples. 

"Benson." Casey warned but she knew Olivia was in control and she liked it. Eventually Olivia took Casey's left breasts into her mouth and bit down, enjoying Casey's reactions, and then she moved onto the left. She moved down Casey's body, savouring every moment and every reaction. Eventually she pulled down Casey's thong and discarded them amongst her other clothing. Olivia was now naked too and Casey ran her hands down the brunette's body as she kissed down her thighs. Olivia's head moved closer and closer to Casey's burning core.

"Fuck me, Olivia Benson." Casey said, the words coming out in a strangled gasp. Always happy to comply, Olivia began to satisfy Casey, her tongue flicking towards Casey's clit as the younger woman was drawn closer to the edge of her orgasm. Olivia was going to miss this; she was going to miss her.

* * *

When Olivia woke up the next morning she was surprised to find that Casey was still there, wrapped up in her arms. Casey's body was warm against hers, her breasts soft against Olivia's stomach. 

"Case," Olivia said, stroking down the redhead's arm. "It's time to get up, baby."

Casey groaned and opened her eyes. "Once more for luck?" She suggested.

Olivia knew she would be late but she also knew that she was going to forever regret missing her last opportunity to have her wicked way with Casey Novak.

* * *

"Have you heard about Casey?" Elliot asked when Olivia did eventually show her face at work. He mentally slapped himself. "Of course you do, sorry Liv that was really insensitive." 

"It's okay." Olivia replied softly.

"I was thinking that we should have a leaving party for her." Elliot continued, hoping not to put his foot in it again. "She leaves on Saturday, yeah? So, maybe we could have a party for her on Friday night?"

"Okay, I'll leave the organisation to you." Olivia replied.

Elliot looked disappointed. "I thought you might want to do that."

Olivia sighed. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." She agreed. After all she wanted to give Casey a send off to remember on those rainy days in Seattle.

**So will Casey leave or not? All will be revaled soon! x**


	8. Goodbye?

**Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers  
Chapter Eight**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Final chapter will go up tomorrow.  
Thanks for reading and please review! Mrs S x**

How she fitted planning a surprise leaving party for Casey around her usual demanding work as a SVU detective over the next few days, Olivia Benson did not know. What she did know was how much giving Casey a proper send off meant to her. She wanted Casey to know that she cared and could think of no other way to do it.

After work on Friday evening, Olivia turned to Elliot.  
"I'll see you at the club at seven El, do not be late."  
Elliot held his hands up in surrender. "I wouldn't dream of it, Liv." He replied, he also knew how much tonight meant to Olivia and he hoped for her and Casey's sakes that it went without a hitch.

Olivia went straight back to her apartment and dress in tight hip hugging black jeans and a strappy purple silk top with a plunging neckline. She had bought a large bottle of wine for Casey as a leaving present but wished she had thought of something a little more personal. It was too late though.

* * *

Olivia arrived at the club they had hired just before the band did. She wasn't sure of Casey's music taste but she had hired a band that catered for all types of music lovers. She spent the next two hours making sure everything was ready.

At seven o'clock as they had arranged Munch escorted Casey into the club.

"It's your last night in New York, Casey." Olivia could hear him telling her and she smirked. "You have to come for a goodbye drink."

"Okay, just the one though." Casey agreed. "I want an early night so I'll be ready for my flight." She stopped speaking as Munch led her inside and she took in the banners and decorations. She immediately walked towards Olivia.

"Was this your idea?" She asked, her tone close to accusatory.

"It was actually Elliot's idea but yes, all of this is down to me." She said boldly.

"You didn't need to do all of this, Liv." Casey told her.

"I wanted to." Was Olivia's simple reply; any further conversation between them was cut off by Fin and Cragen approaching.

* * *

For the rest of the evening Casey was lost in a crowd of wellwishers and Olivia spent most of the time drinking with Elliot.

"I know I'm a guy and we are meant to be clueless but why are you letting Casey go without telling her how you feel?" he asked.

Olivia looked surprised. "And how do I feel?"

"Liv, it's obvious that you are in love with her." Elliot replied.

Olivia sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

Elliot smiled, placing his hand over her's. "Go with your heart, Liv."

* * *

Sitting alone after Elliot had left to get back home, Olivia felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked round to see Casey standing there, her eyes and cheeks flushed with alcohol.

"You, me rendezvous in the bathroom?" she suggested.

"Sorry Casey," Olivia replied with a heavy heart. "I can't. It's one thing or the other with me. I can't just keep having meaningless sex with you."

"Why not?" Casey asked. "I thought that was what our arrangement was about."

"It was." Olivia agreed. "But not for me anymore, I'm sorry."

Casey was a little puzzled. "What are you trying to say, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing." She stood up and pushed her bar stool away. "Good luck with everything in Seattle, we'll miss you Casey."

Casey green eyes clouded with tears. "I'll miss you too honey."

* * *

The next morning Casey Novak awoke with butterflies in her stomach and self-doubt was definitely kicking in. She was unsure whether she had made the right decision or not. She loved her job as an ADA in New York and would miss her colleagues here. The opportunity in Seattle was a good one and would help boost her career. However, Casey was now wondering if this was really what she wanted. Was what she really desired already right here before her in New York in the form of Olivia Benson? Casey supposed the only way to find out was to fly out to Seattle. Her apartment in New York would not be sold for a while yet and most of her belongings would remain there for now. Casey just found the idea of leaving New York for good a little too much to handle.

* * *

Olivia counted down the hours until Casey's flight departed for Seattle and found herself thinking of ways to make the redhead stay. She knew that even if she persuaded Casey to stay there would be no way that the ADA would risk having a proper relationship with Olivia, not when her career was at stake. Olivia knew that it was time to move on but losing Richard again and now Casey was too much.

Casey checked into the departures lounge and stared out into the darkness as the rain hammered against the glass. She knew she should get used to this if she was moving to Seattle but it was just so damn depressing.

A tannoy announcement was given, breaking Casey out of her thoughts.

"The 19:23 to Seattle is now boarding." With one last look around Casey headed towards her boarding gate. She put one foot on the bottom step but she knew she couldn't do this. Seattle was not where she belonged, New York was her home now and she knew she had to turn back before she lost the one woman who made a difference in her life.

* * *

Olivia sank down into the soft material of her couch and buried her head in a cushion but she refused to let herself cry. She was not supposed to have grown this attached the redhead but she had fallen in way out of her depths. Now, she somehow had to put her life back together and move on without Casey. The phone began to ring, startling Olivia back from her reverie. Part of her hope that it was from work; she needed something to shake her out of her depression over Casey.

"Liv, it's me." She heard as she picked up the phone, her heart nearly stopped beating in her chest. In the background she could hear cars rushing passed.

"Where _are_ you Casey?" She replied incredulously.

"I'm at the airport." Casey replied softly, her tone even. "I couldn't go through with it, Liv, not without you."

Olivia felt her heart soar in her chest but told herself not to get her hopes up, this didn't mean anything had changed between the two women.

"What do you want me to do?" Olivia asked.

Casey chuckled throatily on the other end of the line.

"It's your call Liv, meet me at my place in an hour."

**Please review **


	9. Right Here In Her Arms

Guilty Secrets and Past Lovers  
Chapter Nine – Right Here In Her Arms

**Sorry for how long it took me to update, I wasn't happy with this chapter and I'm still not really. I have enjoyed writing this fic and thanks to all who reviewed! X**

After Casey had hung up Olivia headed straight for the bathroom, taking a quick showered and lathering her body with sweet smelling strawberry soap and her hair with camomile shampoo. As she climbed out of the shower and dried herself with a towel Olivia found that her hands were shaking with anticipation. She was itching to make up for lost time with Casey. Back in her bedroom Olivia rummaged through her underwear drawer for a black and red corset, thong and suspenders. She was determined to make this a night to remember. She actually smirked to herself as she put the exotic lingerie thinking about how her co-workers would react if they knew that she, Olivia Benson, was dressing up like this for a woman.  
Olivia reached into her closer and searched through the clothes she only brought out for special occasions. She found a dress with the price tag still attached that would be perfect. One of her more liberal friends from college had persuaded to by it years ago for a reunion ball but she had never worn it. Tonight it would get the audience it deserved.

Finally Olivia dug out her only pair of high-heeled shoes, she really did mean business tonight. She stuffed her phone and keys into a small clutch bag and left her apartment, pausing only to pick up her handcuffs as an afterthought.

Casey was literally itching for Olivia to arrive, her heart rate had doubled and her palms were slick. She couldn't believe how little time it took for her to miss the brunette so much. Casey wondered how she would survive if she ever changed her mind and accepted the offer in Seattle. She practically ran to the door when she heard the buzzer sound. In her haste and desire for Olivia she almost didn't notice the older woman's attire.

"My God, Olivia, you look stunning." Casey said in open-mouthed awe.

Olivia grinned at the redhead. "You don't look so bad yourself." She said taking in the oyster and black negligee that she was wearing. Casey's negligee had spaghetti thin straps, fell to a low v at the front and the back and was split to the thigh. Olivia placed her purse on the coffee table and moved in to kiss Casey tenderly, their lips meeting almost hesitantly. Olivia didn't hold back her passion for long and soon her lips were locked to Casey's, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Casey led the way into her bedroom where the lighting was dimmed atmospherically. She pushed Olivia down onto the bed, kneeling either side of the brunette's body, slowing pushing up the tight skirt of the dress.

"Olivia Benson." Casey said in surprise. "I never would have guessed."  
Olivia smiled at the irony, a year ago, maybe less, neither of the two women would ever have dreamt that a sexual liaison would have become between them.

Within moments Casey's nimble fingers had removed the dress and although she thought Olivia looked beautiful in it, it was nothing to what she thought of her without it. To Casey, Olivia was always sexy whether she had her hair tied back and was dressed casually for work but seeing her like this took it to a whole new level. Especially now that Casey knew that Olivia had made the effort just for her. Casey began by undoing Olivia's suspenders, running her hands up and down the brunette's smooth legs and thighs. Beneath her on the bed Olivia moaned in appreciation. Next, Casey removed the corset and smiled at Olivia before lowering cupping the older woman's breasts, their hips gyrating against each other. Casey leaned in, her long hair tickling Olivia's chest, as the redhead flicked her tongue over both of her nipples before sucking down on the right one. Olivia moaned again and Casey grinned at the effect she was having before moving onto the next breast.

"Casey," Olivia said throatily. "Where are you going?"

Casey smiled at the hint of desperation in the older woman's voice. She rummaged through her bedside drawer and came out with a bottle of chocolate body paint.

"Casey Novak!" Olivia laughed, half in surprise and half in awe.

Casey smirked as she opened the cap and squirted the cool brown liquid into her hands. She could even hear Olivia's breath hitch in her throat in the seconds before she rubbed the paint down her throat and over her breasts. Casey's hands moved dangerously lower, rubbing more of the chocolate over her stomach and down to the beginning of Olivia's thong. The brunette prayed for Casey to continue but she did not.

"Case…" She moaned, feeling the hot wetness growing between her legs.

"All in good time." Casey said sweetly although desire was coursing through her veins.

She kissed and licked the chocolate from the top half of Olivia's body before running more up her legs to her thighs. She knew that Olivia was getting close to the edge now and slowly slid down the brunette's thong, her heart thudding against her chest. Casey lowered her head so it was between Olivia's legs and placed a kiss to either side of her thighs. She stuck out her tongue and began to lick, feeling Olivia growing hotter and wetter all the while. When she knew that Olivia was almost at her climax she inserted two fingers and felt the brunette tight around her fingers as she massaged her clit with her thumb. This sent Olivia over the send, screaming out the brunette's name.

Although exhausted and satisfied, Olivia wasn't done yet. Now, it was Casey's turn.

"I'll be right back." She told the redhead who was already half desperate with desire. Casey led out on the bed and waited, the seconds turning into a full minute. When Olivia finally returned to the bedroom she had in one hand her handcuffs and the other a slim silk scarf. Casey felt her senses heighten and for once it wasn't because Olivia was standing naked before her. "My turn." She said with a wicked smile that made Casey's heart race even faster.

She took Casey's hands behind her back and clipped the handcuffs tight around her wrists but made sure that they didn't bite into Casey's soft flesh. Next she pushed Casey down and tied the silk scarf over the redhead's eyes despite her protests.

Olivia began to kiss up Casey's body, her lips dancing over the pale flesh taking the occasional nip. She began to push Casey's negligee up and the redhead could feel Olivia's bare breasts against her thighs.

"Olivia." Casey breathed and the brunette thought her name had never sounded more beautiful. She kissed up Casey's thighs to her inner leg but moved her head abruptly away from Casey's core. Casey moaned at the loss of contact but was satisfied once more as Olivia slid her cool hands over Casey's torso, paying particular attention to her chest. As Olivia nibbled down on Casey's breast, she felt the redhead arching her back to meet her. Olivia knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Olivia lowered her head again, flicking her tongue over Casey's clit and smiling at the reaction she got. Slowly she inserted one finger, and then a second, thrusting them deep into Casey as the redhead moaned loudly, the waves of her orgasm enveloping her. Olivia removed the handcuffs and scarf before crawling up into bed with Casey, her head resting on the redhead's chest as they felt into an exhausted sleep.

When Casey woke up the next morning and found a naked Olivia sound asleep next to her in her bed she knew she had made the right decision. Moving to Seattle may have been the right move for her career wise but she knew she would never be happy so far away from Olivia.

"Liv?" Casey asked softly, waking the woman beside her gently. She leaned down and kissed Olivia's lips.

"Morning honey." Olivia smiled.

Casey bit her lip, not quite trusting herself to speak and ruin everything that had passed between the two of them.

"I know that I made the right decision now." Casey admitted.

Olivia smiled cheekily. "I can be quite persuasive when I want to be." Both women momentarily reminisced to the previous night.

"I'm glad I didn't go to Seattle." She continued. "I want to be here in New York Liv, I want to be here with you."

Olivia wasn't sure if she believed what she was hearing. Instead, she took Casey's hand and squeezed in gently.

"I don't want to hide anymore." Casey began again. "I don't just want to fuck you in secret anymore Liv, I want to be with you and I want everyone to know that I love you."

At the enormity of what Casey was saying Olivia felt her dark eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Casey," She whispered, burying her head in Casey's long hair. "I love you too."

That evening Casey and Olivia called the SVU team and the group of ADAs Casey worked with together for a drink. They were all crowded around a long table and no one but Elliot Stabler had any suspicions about what was going to happen next. The two women stood up, their drinks in front of them on the table.

"Thank you all for agreeing to come here tonight." Casey began, always good at her opening speeches. "Liv and I have an announcement to make."  
Elliot was sure he saw Munch and Fin exchange a look.

Casey looked across at Olivia and the brunette took the lead now.

"Casey and I, we're in a relationship together, we have been for a while and we thought it was only fair for you to know." She said softly and Elliot's heart went out to the vulnerable, transformed woman before him.

He smiled warmly up at her, watching as Casey squeezed Olivia's hand.

"And we couldn't be happier for you." He added and Olivia looked up at him and smiled back before looking around at the other faces, none of them showed to a trace of discontent to her surprise.

A few hours later and several more glasses of wine later, Casey and Olivia headed back to Olivia's apartment, as it was nearer. As they stepped inside and removed their scarves and gloves, Olivia looked at Casey's flushed face and smiled. Spontaneously, Olivia leaned in and kissed Casey softly on the lips.

"I love you, baby." She murmured against Casey's lips.

Casey kissed her back, slowly manoeuvring Olivia towards the bedroom.  
"Love you too, Liv." She replied, surrendering to the woman she loved as she realised she had everything she wanted right her in her arms.


End file.
